Secrets: Book 1
by kayaadams
Summary: After a crazy night of drinking, two of their newest friends to their group,end up murdered.After they call the cops,all signs point to no forced entry,meaning that one of the friends killed them.But Kimi refuses to think any of her friends could be a murderer,but after a few shocking revelations it proves she doesn't know her friends as well as she thought.
1. Secrets and Lies

_Chapter 1_

"I guess I'll go, but I'm only agreeing because there are only a few more days left before our senior year starts," I say, making final touches with my suitcase. "Kimi, you and I both know you'll have fun," Lil says, flopping down on my bed. "Yeah, I guess. Where are Izzy and Reed?" "Their already down at the cabin, their getting everything ready for us." "That's sweet of them," I say, grabbing my bag, taking it down stairs. "Come on Lil, let's go." "I'm coming, I'm coming!" She says, with excitement in her voice, trailing behind me. "Tommy!" We both shout in unison. "Hey guys, where's Izzy? Shouldn't she be with the girls?" I shake my head. "She's up with Reed at the cabin, they said it's in bad shape, so they've been fixing it all weekend," I say with confidence. "Good, come on let's go," Tommy says, grabbing both of our bags. Lil and I share a look with a laugh. "Too heavy for you Tom?" Chuck says, popping up from somewhere in the house. "I got it, I got it," he says, struggling. "Kimi, can I talk to you for a second?" Chuck says from behind me. "Um, sure," I say. "Are you going to be drinking tonight?" He asks sternly. "Yeah, aren't you?" He nods. "Just be careful, okay?" He says before walking away to help Tommy with the bags.

"Okay we're already to go, let's go!" Phil shouts from the front seat. Chuck takes the front seat, with I in the middle, and Lil on either sides of me. "Are you excited?" Tommy whispers, patting my leg. I giggle. "Why yes Tommy, I am," I whisper back. Lil elbows me in the rib. "Ow?" I yelp. "Don't be such flirts with me beside you," Lil says, laughing. Ever since she and Reed dated, and broke up with a 3 months period, she's been a sour puss. "Please, there's nothing going on between me and Tommy," I whisper in her direction. "Oh please," she says, before turning her attention to Chuck and Phil. I turn back to Tommy, who still has his hand on my exposed thigh. "What are you doing?" I ask, laughing. "Nothing, nothing," Tommy says. "You guys, hand check!" Phil cries. Tommy lifts his hands up fast, nearly giving me a whiplash. I cross my arms, and scrunch down in my seat. "Don't worry you guys, there will be enough of that once we get to the cabin," Phil says, looking at me through the mirror. "We'll be there in five minutes from the looks of it," Chuck says.

5 minutes later we finally make it to the cabin. "We're here," Phil says, parking beside Izzy's Ford Fusion. We all get out and look around. "Wow Izzy and Reeds parents sure have a lot of money," Tommy says, looking around. "Hey you guys!" Izzy says, jumping down the front porch stairs, her curly blond hair, bouncing. "Grab your bags, and come right in, Reeds grilling in the back." We all grab our bags, and follow her inside. "Just put your bags by the couch for now," Izzy says. "I'm going to go help Reed cook," Chuck says. "I'll come too," Phil and Lil say at the same time, leaving me and Tommy by ourselves. "How about a beer?" Tommy says. I shrug. "Sure." We both flop down on the couch, sinking into it. "Wow this is actually more comfortable then I thought it would be," Tommy says. I take a sip of my beer. "Well now what?" He asks, slouching near me. "We could just sit here," I say. "Quietly." He laughs. "No, lets go help them outside," he says, leading me outside. "You really know this place don't you?" He shrugs. "I've been here before." "Hey guys!" Reed says, at the sight of us. "Hey man, what've you been up to?" Reed shrugs. "Summers been a bore, luckily we have two days before school starts. You know, I never thought I'd ever say that." He says, laughing. "Heh, well there's never a boring moment at our school," Phil says, flipping the patties. "Yeah well lets hope I make it out alive," Reed says. "Yeah me too," Izzy says. "Where's the bathroom?" Chuck asks. "It's up the stairs to the left. Its the wooden door," Izzy says. "Okay, be right back. I'll bring more beer." "Now it sounds like a party!" Phil says, throwing his fist up in the air.

"Dinners ready, where do you want me to put it?" Phil asks. "We can eat out here if you want," Izzy says. "That sounds like a good idea," I say, walking over to the wooden patio. "I'll get the plates," Lil says. "How many times _have _you guys been here?" I ask. "When you went to Japan for holiday last year we went, thinking we could throw you a surprise party, but you didn't come back before the first day of school." Tommy says, simply. "Oh, that makes sense, I guess," I say, after taking a bite of my hamburger. "Here's the beers," Chuck says, placing 6 beers down on the table. "Oh thanks," we all say, in unison, grabbing our Miller Lites. "So are you excited about being seniors?" Chuck asks. "You're a senior too, Chuck," Tommy says. "Yeah, but I've been a senior before." "Why'd you fail anyway?" "A girl," he says, looking off into the distance. "Wow, Chuck interested into someone other than Angelica? My my, I guess I _have _seen everything," Phil says, laughing, clinking beer bottles with Tommy.

We spent the rest of the night drinking, and smoking weed, laughing and having fun. We all passed out rather quickly.

"Ow," I say, placing my hand to my temples. "I feel like I got ran over by a train, twice," Tommy says, sitting up. "There's no way we drank that much," Lil says. "I think it was the weed," Phil says. Chuck turns in his sleep. "Let him sleep, he's a prick if he wakes up too early," I say. "Coffee, we need coffee," Lil says. "I'll do it," I say, rising from my place on the floor. "Where's Izzy and Reed?" I ask. "They went to their bedrooms sometime last night," Chuck says, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. "You want a coffee two?" I ask. He nods. I place the 5 mugs on the table, grabbing one to fill it with its dark goodness. Thats when I noticed a huge pool of crimson red. "_Oh my god,_" I say, quietly. I follow the trail of the blood, to see what the source of it was. There was just _so much._ I dropped my mug of coffee, screaming. "What? What is it?" Tommy says, running in. "Oh my god," He says, when he sees our two friends, lying there lifeless. "Wait! I think Izzy is still breathing, call 911 now!" I shout, slouching down near her. "Kim..." She whispers. "I'm here, I'm here," I whisper back. "You can't trust them," she says, quietly. "Who?" I ask, shocked. Her eyes close. "Stay with me Izzy, open your eyes Izzy!" "Any of them," she says, before her eyes roll back in her head. "I think she was delusional," Tommy says, putting his hand out for me to grab it. "That must be it," I say quietly. "The cops are on their way now," Phil says.

Ten minutes later the detectives showed up. "What happened?" The older detective asked. "We- I went to go get coffee, and then I found them there," I say. "Okay, you guys stay here, I'm going to go check out the crime scene, and you stay here with Detective Derringer, okay?" We nod.

"Do you know anyone that would want to hurt either of the victims?" Detective Derringer asked. "No! Everyone loved Izzy and Reed, they were the nicest people ever," Phil says. "Okay, well do you think someone could have broken in, and hurt them?" He asks, sarcastically. "Why would they just hurt them, and not us?" Lil asks, between sobs. "That's a good question," The other detective says, from the door frame. "From the looks of it theres no signs of forced entry." "Whats that mean?" Chuck asks. "That means," the detective says. "That means one of you did it."


	2. Somebody's Watching

_Authors Note: I'm really enjoying writing this so I might just make this a one shot, and write all the way through! _

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"What do you mean one of us did it? They were our friends!" I shout. "Well, we will talk about 'your friends' down at the station," The burly detective says, leading us out to the patrol car. "Girls go in this one, boys in the other," Detective Derringer says. "How long have you known the victims?" Detective Derringer asks. "You mean _Izzy and Reed_?" Detective Derringer grips down on the steering wheel. "Yes, them," he says. What I didn't notice before, is that Detective Derringer was really young, maybe about two years older than us, he was actually really attractive. "We've known them for a year or so, they moved in next door to me," I say. "Oh, right. Do you think any of your friends would hurt them?" "No!" Lil and I both shout. "Okay, okay, calm down, we're here now," he says, pulling into the parking lot at the station. "We're not under arrest are we?" Lil asks. "Why? You didn't do anything wrong," Detective Derringer says, helping us out. "Well you are treating us like common criminals." "Well just come inside, we'll talk about everything in there, okay?" We nod, and follow him into the station where Chuck, Tommy, and Phil are. "We will call you in, one by one for questioning, Kimi, you're first," the detective says.

"Now why do you think one of your friends would hurt Izzy and Reed," Detective says. "None of my friends would hurt them, they're nice people!" I say. "So did you hurt them?" I sigh. "No, someone must have broke into the house," I say. "Who? Who then?" He asks angrily. "I'm not sure." "Did Izzy and Reed have any other brothers or sisters?" I nod. "He has another brother, named Jake, he's a year older, but he wasn't there." _Obviously. _"I'll contact him, and get him up here," he says. I nod again. "We will need you to take a drug test." The other detective says. "Why?" "You said that you and your friends don't remember much of what happened last night, well we think you guys were drugged," he says. "I'll call you in when its your turn for the test." I nod and walk out. "They think its Izzy and Reeds brother," I whisper to Tommy. "Maybe it was," Tommy says. "What? No. I've met Jake before, he wouldn't hurt anyone." "That was _awful_," Lil says. "We have to take a drug test," she says. "Yeah they think Jake did it." "They think I did what?" Someone says from behind me. I freeze. "Whats going on, why am I here?" Jake asks. "They think-" "Mr. Edsen, please come this way, we have a _lot _of things to talk to you about." Detective James says. Jake gives me a weird look, as to say help. "Okay you guys, after your drug test you guys can go home, your parents are out there; Chuck and Kimi, I'll take you guys first," the nurse in the station says. "Right this way," she says, pointing down the long hallway. "It'll only take a second," she says, raising the needle. "Wait. It's a blood test?" Chuck says. "Yes, its more effective," she says. "I hate needles," I say, before she puts the needle in my arm. "Alright, you both are all to go, go straight to your parents, don't talk to your friends, just go." "When will the results be ready?" Chuck asks. "It'll be about 2 or 3 business days," she says, before pushing us out.

"Chuck, Kimi!" Our dad shouts. "Are you guys okay?" We nod simply. "What happened?" My mom asks. "Izzy and Reed were murdered," I say. "And they think one of us did it." "Do we need to get you a lawyer?" Dad asks. We both shake our heads. "We're not under arrest, we can leave now," Chuck says. "Okay. Lets go," Dad says, leading us out to the car. "What are we going to do?" I whisper to Chuck. "What are we going to do about what?" "School," I whisper. "We're going to be the friends of the murder victims," I say. "We're also going to be the ones that are accused of murder too," Chuck says. I sigh, and look up at him. "It's going to be a long year."


	3. Children of the Dark

**_Authors Note: The beginning of this chapter is not in anyones point of view._**

* * *

_Chapter 3: Detective Simpson_

Detective Simpson made his way into his office, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The last few nights he barely had any sleep, due to the two teens that lost their life, due to a sadistic murderer. He made a promise to himself the day he got put on the case, that he'd find him or her and lock them up, maybe even put them on death row if he could. "Morning Simpson," the secretary said, pushing up her black rimmed 50s glasses. "Good morning Pamela, how are you this morning?" He asked, stopping in front of her desk. "Oh you know, the same, have a good day!" "You too," he said, before walking to his post. "What do we have today?" Detective Derringer said, popping up in front of him. "Derringer, so far we have two children that lost their life, and a house full of suspects, but none of them will be of help," he said sarcastically. "You know, it _could _have been someone else," the younger detective said. "Like who, that means that they would have a key." Detective Simpson began to grow irritated. "Did you forget? Izzy and Reed have another brother, Jake," Derringer said, pulling up a chair to sit in front of Simpson. "Well that can't be right, he wasn't even around the cabin. The cabin is _2 hours _away from their house. That would mean that he followed them up there, what reason would he have to kill his family, _and _theres no way he could have drugged them, so who did that then?" "Maybe he has help from the inside." "That's what we should find out first, who drugged them," Detective Simpson says, with an ounce of hope in his voice.

* * *

_Kimi Finster_

"Are you _sure _we have to go to school today?" I asked. "Yes Kimi son, you have to go to school. It's your senior year!" My mother says. "But everyones going to think that we killed Izzy and Reed." "Nobodys going to think that Kimi, the only people that actually know that there weren't any signs of forced entry, are you, your friends, and the parents, and we all think thats absurd, including Izzy and Reeds parents, they know you wouldn't hurt them," she says, placing her hands on my shoulders. "Oh, alright, I guess I can go." My mother smiles down at me. "Mom?" "Yes dear?" "What if one of my friends _did _do it?" I ask, quietly. "Lets not think like that, okay? There's most likely something else going on, I know none of them would do it, now go to school, Phil and Lil are outside waiting for you," she says, pushing me out the door.

"Hi guys," I say to Phil and Lil. "Where's Chuck?" Phil asks, looking around. "He's going to be late, he has to go to the doctor for something." Phil and Lil nod. "I bet Jake did it," Phil says under his breath. "What? No! Jake wouldn't kill his own family," I say, in shock that Phil would even think that. "Well then who else did it? Tommy, me, _your _own brother? Come on Kimi, you're not an idiot, think rationally." Phil shouts. "Calm down, god dammit!" Lil says. "No, I think there was a psychopath running around outside, broke in and killed them!" I shout back. "Oh yeah, then how'd this "psychopath" get in?" Phil asks sarcastically. "Maybe he picked the lock," I suggest. "That actually does make sense," Lil says, nodding her head. "I doubt it, it's definitely Jake," Phil says, again. "Thats funny," I say, as we pull up to Tommy and Dils house. "Whats funny?" Lil asks. "It's funny that Phil is so quick to point fingers at someone else," I say.

Tommy and Dil shortly get in the car, Tommy next to me in the middle, and Dil by the window. "We can't turn on each other," Lil says. "I'm not saying it was Phil, I'm just saying if he didn't point fingers at Jake maybe we could all find out who really did it," I say. "Well we're not detectives Kimi, their working night and day on the case, let them do their job," Tommy says, clenching his jaw. "Fine, well when we all go to jail, it won't be my fault," I say as we pull up to the school. "We just need to stick together, come on Kimi," Lil says, jumping out of the car. "We just need to act like everythings fine, and then maybe if we tell ourselves that, we'll believe it," Lil says. "Maybe," I say. "Come on," Lil says, leading me through the hallways of our school. "You know, I heard that they _all _killed them," someone said, as we walked past kids in the hallway. "Don't listen to them, they don't know what their talking about," someone says behind us. We turn around and face him. "Jake? What are you doing here?" I ask in shock. "I transferred in," he says, looking down at me. I smile awkwardly up at him. "Well we have to get to our homeroom," Lil says, pulling me down the hallway. "Sorry," I mouth at Jake, before we turn down the hallway. He shrugs sadily, and turns away.


	4. No Rest for the Wicked

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Lil and I sit in our assigned seats in our 2nd period, through out the day everyones asked us questions about who killed them, what happened, and why weren't we dead too? "Mrs. Finster, if you'd like to pay attention sometime today, that would be lovely," Mr. Waight, my physics teacher, said. "Sorry," I say quietly. "Good, now back to the topic at hand. I understand that this is only the first day of your senior year, _but _like I just said, its your senior year. We will be working every second of every day in this classroom. I expect you guys to take notes of everything I say, and study what I tell you to study, any questions?" We all shake our head in unison. "Good, because today we're starting on molarity, I hope you guys are ready," he says, facing the board, writing down the five most important things of the topic at hand.

The next 45 minutes go by slowly, with out any comments from the peanut gallery about what happened. "Come on, lets go to lunch," Lil said, linking her arm with mine. "Jake! Hey, you can sit with us," I say, trying to get his attention. "No Kimi, not a good idea," Lil whispers. "Um, sure thanks," he says, walking over to us. "Okay, I'm going to get some lunch, just tell me where you guys are sitting," he says. "That table," I say, pointing at our annual table. "Great." He smiles, and walks to the long lunch line. "Hey," Tommy, Chuck, and Phil say at the same time. "Kimi asked Jake to sit with us," Lil tattled. "That's actually a good idea, we can understand him more, see if he _really _is capable of murder," Tommy says, dropping down next to me on the wooden bench. "Tommy, be nice," Lil says, laughing. I roll my eyes. "Don't worry I don't think it was him," Chuck whispers.

"Hey you guys," Jake says, carrying his tray, walking over to our table. "Hey," I smile, motioning him for to sit next to my. "Hi," Lil says. "Whats up man," Phil says. Jake shrugs. "So what grade are you in?" Chuck asks. "Senior, just like you," he says, biting down on his apple. "How're your parents?" Lil asks. He shrugs. "We're not exactly close, I live with my uncle," he says, looking down. "Why?" Phil asks, leaning into the table. "Phil! Thats none of your business," I say. "No," Jake says, patting my hand. "It's okay, when I was in 9th grade we had a falling out, I got into a lot of trouble, they said I could either go to a military school or live with my uncle for a while, but I guess a while turned into forever." "I'm so sorry," I say. "It's not your fault. Really, I'm okay, I learned to live with it."

We eat the rest of our lunch, in quiet, waiting for the bell to ring, telling us that it was time for our final class. The rest of the day goes by terribly, more and more people made fun of us, asking questions about what happened, telling us we were going to burn in hell.

"Kimi?" Tommy asked. "Yes," I say into the phone. "Can you come over, I need help rearranging my room." "Um sure, I'll be there soon," I say before hanging up. "Dad?" I say, when I make it down the stairs. "Yes dear?" "Can I go to Tommys, he needs my help with something." "Sure sweetie, be back before dinner." "I will be, love you." "Love you, too," he says, smiling.

"Hi Mrs. Pickles," I say when I finally make it to his house. "Kimi! Hi, how are you?" She asks. "I'm good," I said, smiling sadily. "Tommy said he needed help with cleaning his room?" "Sure, go on up," she says, closing the door behind her. "Hi Kimi," he says, holding his bedroom door wide open. "Hey, so what are we doing to your room?" "I just wanted to re paint it," he says, lifting up a paint can. "What color?" "I'm doing a green." "You know, its going to be really bright, right?" "Yeah I want a new change." "Yeah I guess." "Okay well lets get started," he says, dipping the paint brush in the paint. "You start on this side, I'll start on the other." "Okay," I say, smiling.

30 minutes later we finally finish. "Shit, it really _is _green," Tommy says, hands on his hip, looking around his room. "Told you," I say laughing. "Okay, lets just put everything back where it needs to be," he says, bringing in things one by one. "Tommy?" I ask, holding up a frame. "Whats this?" I ask. "Its a photo," he says, taking it. "Of you and Izzy?" "Yeah we dated for a while." "But she was dating Harold for 6 months?" "Yeah, it was in secret." "What?" "Yeah we were fooling around for a while." "What? Why didn't she say anything to me about it?" "Really Kimi? We decided not to tell anyone about it, it wasn't really anyones business anyway," he says, sitting down on the floor. "Yeah, other than Harold that is," I say, sarcastically. "Shut up Kimi, you don't know anything." "Yeah? Well then tell me." "Well she wouldn't leave him. She said so many times that she would, but after a few months she dropped me, and chose him." My eyes bulge. "3 months?" This wasn't just a short hook up. It's a _full on _affair! I shake my head, not believing a word of it. "I don't even know what to think." "Don't think anything. She used me and led me on. I would have done anything for her. I loved her a lot, but she chose him. I _hate _her for what she did," he shouted. My jaw dropped in shock. Tommy was being so hostile. "You don't hate her," I whispered. Izzy was in the wrong for hurting him, and _I _was angry at her for hurting Tommy, but she was dead now, none of that mattered anymore. None of it. He walked over to his door, gesturing around his hand to tell me to leave."You should go, I need to clean up around here." Sighing, I got up too, walking over to his door. "I'm sorry you're hurting," I whisper. "Doesn't matter anymore, now does it?"

I just about ran out of his room, eager to get away from him. My happy, loving, friend had been replaced by a hating, venomous stranger. It almost broke my heart.

I walked home in a daze. How much did Tommy hate Izzy? Did Tommy hate Reed too? None of it made any sense. Just a few hours ago I would have never thought he was capable of murder, but that person in his new, bright room was someone different. Someone I didn't recognize, someone I'm absolutely terrified of. Was that angry person I just met - Tommys evil side- capable of decapating two of our best friends?

At home, in the living room, I was pacing the floor, trying to over think everything that happened. Phil and Lil were out with their parents for dinner so I couldn't call them and talk to them about it. I wasn't sure what to do next, so I just fell to the floor, finally crying over the loss of my friends.

My hands trembled, as I continued crying. I could barely wrap my head around the fact that I just lost two friends, I was a suspect, and that I was drugged. This was all too much.

Then the door bell rang.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked. I didn't want to believe he was a murderer, but I couldn't shake the thought that he was. "Kimi. I just wanted to apologize. I'm really sorry," he says. "Can I come in?" I nodded, moving away from the front door to let him in. I felt I should tell him that my parents would be home in 30 minutes, but if I did that, he would know I didn't trust him. "I really am sorry," he says, again. I sat on the couch, facing him. "What part are you sorry for?" _For saying you hated Izzy, or for cheating? _"Every part of it. Thinking about it makes me _so _mad. I really did love her Kim. It still does hurt that she chose him instead."

"Does the rest of the group know?"

He shakes his head.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Even after Harold."

"I thought about it."

"Well?"

"Nothing."

I swallowed. There was something else he wanted to say, but something was holding it back. "Tommy," I said, seriously.

"I thought about doing something. Revenge even. I thought of thousands of things to hurt her back, but none of it would change anything. I was still heart broken, and in a way that would've made it worse."

"So you didn't say, or do anything? Ever?"

"Yup, I did nothing. I just pretended like I was fine, I moved on. It really annoyed her, thats why she didn't invite Harold, she and him were fighting," he says. "How'd you know that?" I thought Lil and I were the only ones that knew that, but now I guess I didn't really know _anything. _"She texted me, but anyways I realized if I didn't do anything then that would be my revenge." "You just said you didn't want revenge." "I didn't but in a way, it just helped me get over everything better," he said, shrugging. "Izzy doesn't seem like the kind of girl to get mad over something like that." "I guess you didn't really know anything about her after all," he says. _You don't say?_

"But I gotta go, I'll see you at school tomorrow," he says, rising from the couch. "Okay," I whisper. "Kimi?" I look up at him. "Are we okay?" I nod. "Good, I don't think I can bare you mad at me."

Tommy left, and I sink into the couch. I knew I shouldn't trust him, but a part of me did. I still did have feelings for him, even though I couldn't trust him. Everyone knew Tommy couldn't lie, especially me, of all people. Today though, I found out things about him, and Izzy that I couldn't even make up if I tried. But the sweet Tommy that I never thought could hurt a fly, was slowly morphing into Norman Bates.

I was left, thinking if I really knew anyone in my life. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hi," the person on the line says, quietly, crying. "Is this Kimi?"

I nod, without realizing. "Yes? Who is this?"

"It's H-Harolds mother."

"Oh, is everything alright?"

"No. He's been murdered."

My heart stopped, and my mouth fell open in shock.


	5. Damaged

**_Authors Note: Since this book isn't on the list to pick from, this is a cross over of the book by Natasha Preston, called Covert. You can read it on Wattpad, only the first ten chapters only, but you can buy it on your kindle, nook, or your eBook. If you don't want to buy it on that you can buy it on Amazon! It's a little pricy, especially for Amazon, but don't worry its only $8.09, not that bad! If you've read it before, then just know I know _****how ****_much its like Covert, but I can gurantee you, its very different, maybe with the same story line, but theres more characters, different story lines, _****different ****_characters, and more suspects! I gurantee you that this, well I can't say its going to better, because lets face it, thats not true, it's just longer, and all in all its just a different story, but with the same story line. I'm not plagerizing so if you don't want to read it, then don't! Have a great day._**

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Tommy has called me at least a million times since I last saw him at my house; I didn't want to answer because I still didn't know what to think. He wanted me to believe him, and to be honest, a part of me did, but another part of me was saying to be more self concious about everything, that part was stronger than the rest of me.

I pulled up in front of the cabin, my hands on the steering wheel, shaking effortlessly. There _had _to be something the detectives missed, and I decided to come here to find out what that was. I was on the verge of going crazy, and I didn't want to think that any of _my _friends could be a cold blooded murderer. I was hoping that something would point to some other person, someone we never even thought of.

Jakes car sat in the driveway, but it wasn't really that much of a surprise since it was his familys cabin, and he didn't live with his parents, he probably just wanted to get away from everything for a while. Even though he, and his parents didn't get along, they all needed each other, now more than ever. It broke my heart to think that they didn't get along.

I walked into the cabin, looking around for Jake. "What are you doing here?" Someone said from behind me. "I could ask you the same thing," I said, the nervousness getting the best of me. Jake laughed. "This is _my _familys cabin, you do know that right?" "Yeah, sorry." "But seriously, what are you doing here?" "I thought maybe if I came here I could find something the cops missed." "Oh, you mean the detectives, who have a _million _things that you don't?" He asked, laughing. "Yeah that makes a lot of sense Kimi." "Don't be rude, I'm trying to prove that you, my friends, and I are all innocent." I was so annoyed, I didn't know what to say next. "Fine, did you bring your hounds to sniff the place out?" I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to help me or not?" I asked. "Sure fine, lead the way Inspector Gadjet."

"Wait a minute, what happened here, why is everything such a mess?" I asked, curious. "They had a warrant, the cops searched the whole place looking for the murderer(s) clothes." "Did they find anything?"

"The knife."

"The knife?"

"The knife that killed them."

"Oh, so maybe it'll have the killers prints on it."

"It has all of your finger prints," he said, not holding back.

"Come on, we're not going to find anything in here. Lets go walk outside, and look around the property," he suggests. "Good idea." "Thanks, I get those sometimes," he says, shrugging.

"Where exactly are we going?" "Well I don't really know, theres this small lodge type thing a few miles from here, maybe we can find something there?" He suggests. "Okay lead the way."

Ten long, painful minutes later we finally make it to the lodge. "Age before beauty," I say. "Oh no. No this was your idea, you first m'lady." "Oh are you scared?" I asked, smirking. "Relatively, just go in." "Fine, fine." I say, swinging the old wooden door open, cobwebs cascading over my head. I try to hold back a scream, as I duck under them.

"Theres nothing here," he says, looking around. "Keep looking." "What are you expecting? To find a note with the killers picture on it, saying 'I did it'? I shook my head. "Not expecting, I'm hoping." He nods, and keeps looking around.

"Wait, look at that broken window, theres blood on it!" I say with hope in my voice. "Maybe its new, does it look fresh to you?" He shakes his head. "I don't know, you're asking the wrong guy, I'm not exactly what you would call, a blood expert." I roll my eyes. "Well _I_ think its new; call Detective Simpson." "No, lets just bring it to him." I nod, and we make our way back to the car.

"Kimi?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do if one of them is the killer?"

"To be completely honest I don't know what I'm going to do. None of them seem to be excited to help me prove all of our innocence." And I don't know why. "I just need someone," I whisper.

He sighed. "You're not going to cry, are you? I don't do well with people crying around me."

"Not yet, until all of this shit," I say, raising my hands to motion around me, "Is over, I'm going to be strong."

"Your friends are lucky to have you."

I shrug.

His smile turns into a smirk. "I'm pleased to be at your service, m'lady," he says.

I let out a long sigh, silently thanking that someone was here to help me through all of this. It made me feel good inside. I knew, if we worked together, we could figure all this out. "Thanks."


	6. About Face

_Chapter 6_

_Detective Simpson_

* * *

I sit at my desk, waiting on the blood test to return. The past week and a half has gone on slowly, I wasn't sure who this serial killer was. Ever since another person died, we knew we had someone dangerous on our hands. What we didn't know is if he was working by himself. "Simpson," Detective James said, standing in front of my desk. "Yes?" "Theres a phone call for you, at the pay phone in the other room." "I'm not sure," he says, to my shocked facial expression. "It's probably just Shane, my son." Detective James, shrugs.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Detective Simpson," the man on the other line said.

"This is he, can I help you with something?"

"No but _I _can help_ you._"

"What exactly do you think you could possibly do for me, You don't know me."

"With all that hostility in your voice, its no wonder you can't solve such a petty crime."

"Who the fuck is this?" I shout, gesturing to the cop in a box, to track the call.

"Detective Simpson," the man on the line says, clucking his tongue. "Trying to find me is going to get you killed. Well, maybe not _you._"

"Are you saying that you murdered Harold and them?"

"I didn't say that now did I. I never laid a hand on that fatso Harold. If you don't let me finish what I've started I can gurantee you that your precious little family will be gone, and all of this, will be for naught. Is that what you really want Simpson?"

I grip down on the phone, in anger. "If you lay a finger on my family I swear to god I'll fucking kill you!" I shout.

The man laughs into the phone. "That would mean that you would find me, but you can't can you Jacob Aaron Simpson."

"How do you know my full name?"

He laughs again, a mincing, haunting laugh. "You act like I know nothing! Please detective, don't be stupid."

"Detective Simpson, the blood sample is ready," Phyliss, the other secratary says. I nod in her direction, pointing at the phone.

"Ah, but we've been on the phone for so long already, I must go now," he says, before the line goes dead.

"Balls!" I shout. Phyliss looks at me weird in shock. "What? Who was that?"

"The killer. He says he didn't kill Harold!"

Phyliss shrugs. "Maybe he didn't? He wasn't killed with that psychos M.O, he died with a gunshot to the head. Maybe it was something else?" "I guess," I said. "I don't know, let me go look at the results."

"Who's blood is it?" I asked, when I finally made it to the lab with her.

"It's Phil DeVilles."


	7. To Hell And Back

Chapter_ 7_

"Hey do you think you could come over?" Lil asks on the phone. "Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can." "Okay, hurry please," she says, before she hangs out.

I rush out of the house, and hop in my car, and drive as fast as I can, with out getting a ticket, to Lil's house.

"Hey Kim," Phil says, when I park in their driveway.

"Hey, whats up?" "Just about to go for a run," he says.

"That'll have to be postponed," Detective Derringer says, from behind us.

"What? Why?" I ask, scared.

"Come on Phil, lets go for a ride."

"Sure where are we going?" He asks sarcastically.

"You'll see," he says, before he and Phil get in the car.

I stand there, shocked for a few minutes, before walking up to Phil and Lils front door.

"Finally!" Lil cries, throwing open the front door. I decided not to tell Lil about Phil, because I didn't want to worry her about nothing.

"Hey hold on, my phones ringing," I say, pointing at my phone.

"Okay, I'll go get us some lemonade, meet you up stairs?" I nod.

"Hey Jake, whats up?"

"Have you heard about the blood test yet?"

"Hi to you too. And no, I haven't but for some reason Phil just got taken down to the station," I say, quietly so Lil won't hear me.

The line stays quiet for a moment.

"Jake?" "Yeah I'm here. Do you know why Phil was taken down to the station?"

"No, I don't."

"I think I do, I think the blood belongs to him."

"Jake, I have to go, I'm at Lils, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

The line goes dead, and I rush up to Lils room.

"Who was on the phone?" "Oh it was Jake, wondering what I was doing tomorrow night." She nods her head, not believing a word of it. "You guys are getting pretty close, huh?" "I guess." "Do you like him?" I shake my head. "I thought I did, but not really. I still _really _like Tommy." "Are you going to do anything about it?" Lil asks. "No." "You should! Tomorrow night at his party! It's supposed to be _legendary." _"All his parties are though, and besides, every girl wants to be with him. Why would he pick me?" "Well, you never know until you try. Just spend the night tonight, and then tomorrow we can just sleep in and get up and just do a spa day, and then get ready and go to the party. I'd _love _to see Carter anyway." "Carter? As in Susies brother?" She laughs. "No! He's like 13, I'm talking about Carter McNaulty." "Ohh." "Yes, now lets just watch a movie, and eat sweets okay?" I smile, what a great idea. We stay up until 8 in the morning watching cheesy chick flicks, eating too much sweets.

* * *

The next day, we wake up at 7:30 in the evening. "Ugh," I say, turning over in my sleep. "Oh my gosh! Kimi! It's 7:30, I feel dead." "You take a shower first Kimi, I'll call Tommy, saying we will be late." I nod, and take my towel, and go to the bathroom. "Kimi?" Someone says from behind me. "Yes?" I turn around and see Phil standing there. I nearly jump. "Hi Kimi," he says, sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" I ask, nervously. "This is my house you know." I shrug. "You'd never believe my interesting day yesterday," Phil says, taking a step closer. "I didn't know it was your blood Phil," I say, not taking my eyes off the floor. He laughs. "How'd you know about the blood. Oh right you and that psychopath turned it in. "Stop it Phil. Why was your blood there anyway?" "It's there because when I went walking I saw a cool shack and decided to go in, but I thought it'd be locked, so I used the window, and I got caught on a piece of glass." "I have to take a shower Phil." He nods, and I walk away and take a 15 minute shower, letting the water wash over my body until it began to sting.

"What are you wearing to the party?" I asked Lil, after we both had our showers, and were currently back in our pajamas. "I'm thinking of a pencil skirt and a shirt, you?" "Maybe just my skinny jeans and that cute shirt that I got at Forever 21." "Oh, you mean that dark one that hangs down a little with the chains for the speghatti straps?" I nod. "How'd you know?" "I was with you when you bought it." "Oh," I laugh. "Lets get dressed, and then we can worry about our make up."

We spend the next 30 minutes doing our hair, and make up, and make it out the door at 8:30. "We should walk so we don't have to worry about a D.D," Lil suggests. "Good idea, but you know, Tommy said we could just stay there." "He said _you_ could stay." I laugh. "Lets just make it there, okay?" She nods, and we hurry to make our way to his house. Cars were spilling out all over the driveway, and onto the side of there driveway, down the street, everywhere!

"Shit, thats a lot of people," Lil says. "You don't say?" Lil laughs, and we make our way inside. "Come on, lets get a beer or something. And then you can go find loverboy after you get a drink in you." "I'll need something stronger than beer." Lil smiles. "Luckily Dil showed me where the stronger shit is," she says walking to the Pickles cellar. "Come on, I'll get you a bottle of Jack." "Will Tommy care?" I ask, worried. She shakes her head. "Please, it'll be in his favor anyway." I laugh. "Here, chug as much as you can, faster you go, faster it gets to you girl." I nod, and chug as much as I can, the sweet liquor burns its way down, screaming for it to stop, but I keep going. It begins to give me a warm feeling, the world around me begins to spin.  
"Lets go find Tommy," I say, slurring my words. "Damn, that hit you faster than I thought!" I laugh. "Now go get your man, you don't need me with you." "You're right, go find Carter." I say, before she dissappears down the hallway. "Now wheres Tommy," I think out loud. "Try behind you," he says. I spin around. "Oh hi," I say quietly.

"Heard you've been looking for me, is that true?" I nod, looking around the room. "So what is it?" He asks, smirking down at me. I never really noticed how tall Tommy was compared to me. I shrug. "I just thought we could, I don't know, hang out?" He smiles. "Do you want to go somewhere quiet?" I nod.

He leads his way upstairs, to his bedroom. "You look drunk, are you?" I shrug. "Not inordinately," I say, flopping down on his bed, barely making it. He laughs, and drops down beside me. "When we were at the cabin were you just flirting with me to make Izzy mad," I ask, playing with my fingers, trying not to make eye contact.

Tommy sighs. "No, not really. I was just, I was moving on. I really do like you." "You do?" He nods his head, making his hair appear purple in the light. "Good, I like you too," I say, smiling. He crashes his lips onto mine.

He pulls me onto his lap, with each leg on one side. I smile in between kisses. We keep kissing, and kissing, and kissing, oblivious to the whole world; thats why we barely noticed everyone screaming.

I pull away from him. "Whats going on downstairs," I ask, scared. He shrugs. "I don't know, lets go find out," he asks. I stand up and fix my shirt, and hair. "Here," he says, holding out his hand for me. I smile, and take it, as we make it down the stairs, and outside to all the screaming. "What the hell is going on?" Tommy asks Lil. Lil's crying hysterically. "Thank God you're here." "What? What is it?" I ask. "There was so much blood, I didn't know what to do! I called the cops but it was already to late, hes gone!" "Who the fuck are you talking about Lil?" Tommy asks, shaking Lils shoulders. "It's Carter! I went to go get something to drink, and when I came back he was gone, so I walked out, annoyed, and walked around trying to find him, next thing I know I hear a thud, like someone falling you know?" We nod. "Well I went outside to see if everyone was okay, but I saw like this big pool of blood, and face down, in it, was Carter!" "He jumped off the roof?" I ask.

"No," she shakes her head. "He was pushed."


	8. Risky Business

_**Authors Note: This chapter is going to be different, there won't be anything like the rest of them for many reasons, one because its another chapter like I did at the beginning of chapter 3, but another thing that makes it special is that its focusing on the **_**killer ****_unlike every other chapter. Happy reading!_**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

The Man with the dark hair, and cool eyes, made his way down the street, to his head quarters; where he keeps all his blue points, and all his plans for the future.

He smiled to himself, at the thought of what was next to come. He successfully killed three, and he doesn't plan to stop until he gets _her. _He loved watching her, and the way she moved, how she knew none of her friends could hurt someone, let alone kill someone.

That empowered him more than anything else. Ever since the latest funeral he knew the cops were getting closer, and closer to the truth. You'd think he'd be stressed out, but he wasn't, not even the least bit. He had people working for him, and he knew that they would cover his tracks. If someone had to be arrested, they would be more than happy to turn themselves in, especially for the greater good of things.

The Man kept looking through his things, to find exactly what he was looking for. _Yes, I found it! _He thought to himself. He rose the red tulip up, so he could see it better in the light. He put down the beautiful flower, 1 to be exact, and grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

He then began to write:

_Seven Days_

_Another expression for a week_

_You have seven days, my dear_

_Seven_

_Then we will meet again_

_Seven Days_

_Seven Days and then we will be together again_

_Forever_

He smiled at his work, and tied it to the stems of the flowers, he decided he would send a flower a day to her so she'll know he's coming.

And when he does, she'll have the shock of her life.


	9. The Replicator

_Chapter 9_

_Kimi Finister_

* * *

I sit in my bedroom, waiting for the day to begin. I tried to make myself go back to sleep, since today we didn't have school, it was a teacher work day, but ever fiber of my being was keeping me awake.

Ever since I got that note with the flower, I was slightly going crazy. I never thought it could get more crazy than it was already, obviously I was wrong. I sighed, in anger.

My cell phone on my bedside table began to ring loudly. "Hello?" I said, into the speaker. "Hey, its Jake. Whats up?" "You know, just trying to figure out life." He laughs. "Hey listen, do you think you can come over?" I could hear the hesitation in his voice. "Um sure, but I'm at my house, so it'll take a while." "Okay." "Wait no, I'm at my other house." "What's that mean?" I ask. "It means, I'm at the house where Izzy and Reed lives. You know, next door." I laugh. "Okay, I'll be there in 3 shakes then." "Do hurry," he says, before the line goes dead.

When I make it over to Jakes house, I stand in front of the front door, dumbfounded. I wasnt exactly sure what to do, it was only 7:26 in the morning and I was sure everyone was sleeping. If only I could be so lucky.

As I'm about to knock on the front door, it flies open in front of me, revealing Mrs. Edsen standing in the threshold.

"Hi Mrs. Edsen," I said, looking around to see if Jakes here to help me from this awkward situation at hand. He appeared at the top of the steps.

As I waited for Mrs. Edsen to say something, she never did, just continued to stare past me.

Jake rolled his eyes, as he made his way down the stairs, to where we were standing. "Come on," he said. "Let's go to 'my' room."

I looked back at Mrs. Edsen, before walking all the way up the stairs. She wasn't in the same spot anymore, but she did still have that lost look on her face.

"Is she okay?" I asked, when we finally make it into his room.

"Not exactly." He said, gesturing me to sit down.

The room we were in seemed to be a guest room, the walls were an off white, with a matching bed set, and furniture. There was a small TV that sat on the edge of old wooden table. It looked as if someone just through everything in it, calling it a day.

"This is the longest time I've spent in this place," he said, slightly chuckling to himself.

"Jake, I know you don't think it's going to be okay, it is though," I say, trying to reassure him.

"No it's not. We're all going to die anyway, one way or another. It's terrifying to think about, and I almost make myself sick thinking that they suffered," he says, not taking his eyes off the ground.

"I know, I know. Believe me it's one of the scariest things out there, but it's a fact of life, with life comes death, there's nothing we can do to avoid it. It's inevitable."

He nods his head at my statement. "Have you heard from the detectives lately?" I shake my head. "Not since they took Phil in earlier this week."

"Yeah me neither. You'd think they'd always be around."

I shrug. Maybe they found the true killer and is questioning him now. Yeah that's it. Soon it'll all be behind us.

Sadly, what I didn't know at the time is that it wasn't over. No. What I didn't realize at the time is that it was just starting, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.


	10. Safe Haven

_**Authors Note: Hi guys! This story is about to wrap up. I planned on making it longer, but I can't think of anything else to write, but I can promise you that the next few chapters are going to be **_**crazy!**

* * *

_Chapter 10: 6 Days later._

"Kimi," Lil said, standing in the threshold of my hallway. "Lil? What are you doing here?" She shrugs, with her hands in her Chanel fleece jacket. "I just, I just needed to talk to you about something. I haven't told anybody this and its _killing _me to keep it a secret." My eyebrows rise in wonder.

"What is it?" I ask, gesturing her to come into my bedroom. "It's about what has happened with Harold." My eyes shoot up at his name. "Oh god, what is it?" I mumble.

"I was in love with him." _Really? _"The night he died, it was my fault." My eyes drop to the floor. "I didn't kill him Kimi, god don't look at me like that. I saw him an hour before he died, and I decided to go for it, and try to be with him. So I tried to kiss him and the next thing you know we were, well you know.. And then he just freaked out, he was mumbling, not making any sense! He stormed out, I didn't follow him, and then the next thing I know he's dead. He's dead, and its my fault," She says, crying into her hands.

I sigh loudly and walk over to my friend in distress. "It's not your fault. What you guys did was wrong. _Really _wrong, but him dying? That's not your fault."

"I need to tell the police," she says, quietly, probably attempting to say it to herself. "No, that's a terrible idea, if you do that then you're going to look guilty Lil! Just calm down, okay?" She nods, and her shoulders relax.

"You know what, you're right," she says, smiling up at me, with hope in her eyes. "You a great friend Kimi Finster."

I smile at her comment. "Thanks, you too."

"You never did tell me what happened between you and Tommy," she says, curiosty in her voice.

"Nothing happened."

"Kim, don't lie to me, I know _something _must have happened."

Lil begins to laugh.

"Well we did kiss, but it was nothing, I thought I'd feel something, but I don't, not anymore."

"So I was right! You _do _like Jake!" She cheers. "No I don't," I could feel my normally olive cheeks begin to turn pink. "You're blushing! You do like him." "Maybe." "What are you going to do about it?" She asks, leaning on her hands, with her elbows on her knobby knees. "Nothing, not now at least. Not until his brother and sister, and Harolds murderer is behind bars."

Lil looks down, grabbing the package of flowers that I've been getting from someone called 'The Man' I currently had one day before we 'met'. Part of me was terrified, another didn't care.

"Who are these from?" She asks, gesturing towards the flowers, and the weird notes. "I have no idea, its probably someones idea of a cruel joke." "I don't know Kimi, I never got anything this weird." "Maybe its Tommy or Jakes idea of a joke?" I suggest, she could hear the falseness in my voice. "Right, well I have to go. Parents want to have a family night," Lil shrugs, rising from her seat. "Bye girl, be safe."

The past few days Jake and I began to grow closer, I guess thats why I liked so much. He and I had many theories of who the murderer was, but none of them ruled out. I was beginning to tell myself that it _had _to be one of us but I didn't want to believe it.

School went on with out anything bad happening, people decided to stop pointing fingers, and others still had their own ideas. I worked as hard as I could, but my mind was churning with ideas of who he/she could be.

At night, every time I tried to go to sleep, my mind would wander to the weird notes and the beautiful flowers. It was such a strange combination. I didn't know anyone who would send me such a thing, but then, as if a flash of lighting it all clicked.

Then the door bell rang.

I sigh, being disturbed from my thoughts, I got up to go see who it is at the door. I was kind of scared since I was home alone for the weekend, but I knew it wouldn't be 'The Man' I had another day. "Maybe its just the detective with new evidence," I say quietly to myself.

I throw the door open, astonished at who was standing there.

"You're a day early."

He smirks, its the last thing I see before the world around me goes black.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Wow! Two in one chapter. **_

_**Well anyway, in the next chapter, and from there on out shits about to hit the fan.**_

_**Everything you think you know is about to become a lie. All your theories are about to be rubbish. **_

_**P.S: Is it sad that I'm having **_**so _much fun writing this thriller?_**


	11. Cold Comfort

_**Authors Note: Sorry about saying 'non wireless phone' no matter how hard I tried I could not think of what its really called. I'm currently going with out any sleep due to my medicine I take, my brother "ACCIDENTALLY' gave me two and now I can't sleep, or eat or do anything and I'm slightly freaking out. If I don't post after today, I'm dead.**_

**_That was joke. Well kinda, not really._**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Third Point of View _

_Detective Simpson: Three days have passed since the disappearance of Kimi Finister._

* * *

Detective Simpson sighed, banging his fists down on his hard kitchen table. Ever since he got that call about his family, he told them to go stay with his wifes parents. At first his, blue eyed, brunette haired women, other wise known as his wife, was very reluctant about leaving. She didn't want to come home just to bury her husband. She's been in love with him since she's been in 8th grade. She was currently pushing 40. But every time he looked his beautiful wife in the eyes, he would always see her young self. He didn't want to bury that either, so he kissed his family good bye.

-_Flashback-_

"_You're going to take care of yourself, do you understand me," Detective Simpsons wife, Marion, said, with her hands on her husbands cheeks. _

_"I'm going to be fine dear," he says, pulling her in, embracing her with a hug. _

_"I love you, you big dumb idiot," she says quietly._ _Ever since they were little that was their thing, he didn't want that to change. Ever._

_"I love you too dork," he says, kissing her on her forehead._

_"Ew!" His two children cried. "Mommy and daddy are kissing!" The youngest, Chelsea said, pointing in disgust. "It's not nice to point," Derek, the eldest, said. _

_"Don't be mean too your sister," their father said. "Now come give your father a hug." _

_One by one they each give him a hug, Chelsea is fighting, not wanting to let her daddy go, she was only 4, and was never away for long from her daddy. She may have only been so young, but it broke her heart at the thought of not seeing her Daddy. He could see it in her eyes, when his wife eventually plied her off of his leg._

_Derek walked up to his father, with confidence in his eyes, and hope in his heart. "You take care of your mother and your sister, you understand?" You could tell he was trying his hardest to keep his cool, but the tears were welling up in his eyes. His 7 year old self wasn't ready to be away either, of course he's been away from home before, for camp, and boy scouts, and that silly little toy cops camp he went to when he was 5, but nothing under these circumstances._

_"You guys better get going now," The 45-year-old detective says. _

_With one final hug, and kiss from his wife and kids, they were gone, before he could blink twice. _

_He kept hearing an obsessive ringing, but could not tell where that was from._

_- Flasback over -_

He realized the ringing wasn't him thinking, but the actual phone was ringing.

'_Maybe its Marion, the kids are probably being restless.' _He thought, pulling the reciever up to his ear.

"Hello?" The man on the other line says.

"Yes? Who is this?"

"You know who I am," the deep voice says.

If you looked closely enough, you could see the steam coming from his ears, and his face heating up. He gripped down on the non wireless phone.

"You think sending your family away to Marions mothers house in Concord will keep them protected?" He laughs at Detectives 'stupidity.'

"You're not going to lay a finger on them." Detective Simpson began to grow more angry than he's ever been before. You could now for sure see the steam come flying out of his ears.

The Man laughs on the other line. "You underestimate me Aaron. You don't know anything."

You could hear someone screaming in the background, the voice belonged to a girl.

"Don't you hurt my baby!" He yelled.

"Oh thats not _your_ baby," You could almost hear the quirkiness in his voice.

"Kimi? Is she okay, don't you touch her!"

The girls scream begins to fade, and then you could hear a door slam and lock. "I have eyes everywhere Detective Simpson."

"Everywhere," he says, again, emphasis on _'everywhere'._

Thats why he didn't even notice the hooded figure behind him sneak up. He felt something hit him in the head.

Then everything went black, as he fell into the dark black hole of sleep.


	12. The Beginning of the End

_**Authors Note: As much as it pains me to say this, the final few chapters are going to be short.**_

_**But don't fret precious, theres going to be more in each chapter, leading up the epic final, if I do say so myself. **_

_**I'm sorry I didn't use the following characters more in this story: Dil, Chuckie, Susie, and Angelica. I'm sorry! I tried so hard, but their story line didn't really fit, well I mean yeah theres some of Chuckie, and a scene of Dil for 0.2 seconds, but he didn't say anything.**_

_**In the other book that I'm writing, called The Basement, there will be more appearances from all of the main cast of AU.**_

_**Happy reading, and sorry for the inconveinence.**_

_***Song that inspired this chapter: Pet A Perfect Circle (The Remix), its catchy, and it kind of fits the story, give it a listen if you haven't heard it before.***_

_**Oh and P.S I posted a poll for this story called: Who do you think the killer is in Secrets. Vote, let me know what you guys think, maybe it'll help y'all get closer! **_

_**Or maybe it won't. *Laughs mysteriously.***_

* * *

_Chapter 12: This chapter is in third person (sorry for me putting third point of view last chapter, that obviously did not make any sense.)_

_The Man_

The Man currently began to pace around his room, he wasn't sure what to do next. His own family barely accepted him for his eccentric ideas, and his individual personality, not that it was a problem. Luckily he considered himself the _only _sane one in the family. With four other family members, at times things began to get crazy.

He didn't want to be known for being friendly with _them _,the people who destroyed his life, and his every aspect of happiness. No wonder he was driven to kill Izzy, Reed just happened to be a victim of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Deep down he knew that Izzy was only a substitute for who he really wanted: Kimi. But the cat and mouse game he played with Izzy was being to turn restless, it made him grow bored, and he was hostile when he was bored. Well every mood was hostile, but he didn't show it to his peers. Especially when the ones closest to him were the eyes of his obsession. Don't get him wrong, he was never in _love _with Izzy, that would be way too weird.

Ever since he was a little boy, he knew what he wanted to be, he put up a front, acting as if he wanted to be something else, hiding these homocidal tendencies up his sleeves, but after the things that happened to him months ago, he snapped.

The first time he felt blood on his hands, it made him feel powerful; superior even. He liked it. It gave him a high, and he didn't stop at just Izzy, Reed, Harold, and Carter. No, but this time he choose girls who wouldn't be missed. He began to remeber the first time he killed 'a lady of the night'

-_Flashback-_

_The Man began to drive his, nice, new car. Well actually, it was his neighbors new car, he hotwired it, but nobody had to know that. He felt amazing in the 2010 Black Cadillac. He smiled to himself, as he made his way to the 'bad part of town'._

_Thats when he noticed a girl, standing on the side of the road, her skirt as short as her underwear, and her top as tight as Kimi's little body. He smiled at the thought of Kimi. Oh how he loved her, but did she really feel the same way? '_

_She's been showing signs, but a man can never truly know.' He thought to himself._

_He pulls up to the cheap slut and rolls down the window, flashing his smile in her direction._

_She bit her lip at the sight of him._

_That made him mad, he hated when women bit down on their lips, it made them look slutty! Well, in her defence, she was a slut._

_"Hi," she purrs in his direction._

_"Hey baby," He says, nudging his head, as to say get in. She smirked, and did as she was told._

_She knew she was going to get paid well tonight!_

_Little did she know she wouldn't even see past 10:00._

_"Where are we going?" She says, her voice as smooth as silk._

_"Just down the street," he says, not taking his eyes off the road ahead of him._

_When he finally makes his way down to a secluded part in the woods, he parks, turning the engine._

_"Get out," he says, a little too harshly._

_She flenched at his tone, but did it anyway, knowing he probably didn't mean to be as harsh as he sounded._

_"How do you want me?" She asks, her hands on her hip, knee popping out, with her other leg straight._

_He looked her up and down, with lust in his eyes. _

_He licked his lips, as he felt the pocketknife in his back pocket._

_"The hood of the car," he says. _

_"You mean bonnet?" She says._

_He nods. _

_"I like the way you think," she says, laying stomach first on the hood of the car. _

_She moaned at the slight touch of his hands on her small body. _

_He rolled his eyes, at her failed attempt of trying to be sexy. _

_He pulled the knife out of his pocket, and flipped it open._

_"Are you going to start soon?" She asked, sounded annoyed. _

_"Take your underwear off," he says. _

_She obeys and does so. _

_He walks closer to her, and places his free hand on her hip, running it open and down her body._

_"You're making me-" _

_"If you're going to talk dirty, I'd advise you to not talk at all," he says, as he lunges the knife into her back._

_She lets out a cry in pain, falling off the hood of the car, and onto the soft grass._

_She tried to crawl away, her underwear at her ankles, and her skirt completely off. _

_Trying to reach for the wound on her back, she missed, but The Man couldn't help but reward her efforts._

_For a prize, he kicked her in her ribs, you could hear the bones crunch, as she turned to her side._

_"Please don't," she cried._

_"DON'T FUCKING CRY! IT MAKES YOU LOOKING FUCKING PATHETIC!" He shouts, before kicking her in the stomach again._

_He wanted to kill her, but not before he got what he paid for. _

_He pulled her up, and threw her back on the front of the car._

_He smiled, minacinly._

_-Flashback Over-_

He smiled at the thought of his memory, his first special victim, went without getting caught. But he knew that had nothing to do with him, the Detectives were just too stupid to notice that anything else was going on.

His phone rang, bringing him back from reality. "Hello?" He said.

"Everythings ready, Kimis ready."

"Great."

"What do you want me to do now?" The boy on the other line said. He was only a few years older than The Man, but The Man was still the one calling the shots. It was great to know he had 'inside help' he knew all the tricks, and how to get away with the most heinous things.

He smiled at the thought of the things to come.

"Can I ask you something?" The older one said at the other side of the line.

"I suppose, what is it?"

"Do you think they know its you Ryan?" The guy said.

"No their all idiots, I'm the sweet, doding one." He says, with a terrifying smile that resembled the one from the end of Psycho. "Besides, they wouldn't even think I'd harm a fly."

* * *

_**Authors Note: Oh shit! It's not over yet, so don't kill me yet! Theres still more twists and turns coming.**_


	13. The Girl Who Knew Too Much

_**Authors Note: This is it you guys, this is the FINAL chapter! Wow guys, I can't believe it, already? **_

_**Oh wait I've only been writing this for a few days.**_

_**Goes to show how important this story is to me, I've decided I was not going to do anything until this story was finished, and by god I stood by my word, literally, my mother has a better social life than I do.**_

_**Okay, well here we go, the final! **_

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_Kimi Finster_

I began to violently shake at the coldness that wrapped itsself around me. The past few days have been brutal, I haven't seen anyone other than Jake, and he was the last person I ever wanted to see.

I pulled at the chains that snaked its way around my wrists, and ankles. They were _so _tight, I barely could feel any circulation.

In between hysterics, I tried to calm myself down, failing almost instantly.

No matter how hard I tried to wrap myself around the idea that _Jake, _one of the only people I trusted was a serial killer.

Tears sprung from my eyes at the thought of it. All this time I've been protecting a serial killer! I could feel the bile rise in my throat. It took everything in me to keep myself from not loosing it. I wouldn't know what to do if I did throw up, I'd be stuck down here in my own shit! I cried at the thought of dying down here.

It's only been a few hours, but I was waiting for his return, to see what he'd do next. I shivered at the thought, as the cement door flew open.

"Hi," he says, seeping down, looking me in the eye. "How've you been today," he asks, cradling my cheek.

I spit in his face.

His face changes from a cool, calm color, to red, and he raises his hand.

I close my eyes, not wanting to face the impact, as the back of his hand connects with my cheek, causing me to fall back on the bed. "I'm sorry," he cooes. "But you made me do it," he says, matter-of-factly.

"You're crazy!" I shout.

He smirks, down at me, tilting his head, with a crazed smile on his lips, causing a chill to crawl its way up my spine.

"We all go a little mad sometimes," he says, quoting Norman Bates.

"What do you want from me," I ask, trying to scoot away from him, with disgust in my voice.

He pulled me back to him. "Oh but what I want is simple, I want _you. _It's funny, because all this time we hung out I pointed you in the wrong direction. Don't you see?" He shouts. "I did all of this for you. Us!" I let out a whimper at the thought of 'us'.

"There is no 'us' you crazy mother fucker," I say. He tightens his grip down on my ankles. "You better watch what you say dear, I am the one with the upper hand," he says, digging his nails into my skin. I wince in pain.

He sees the fear in my eyes, and his mood changes. "Am I hurting you?" He asks, with concern in his voice. It terrified me how fast his mood changed, but I decided to make the best of it. I nod. "Here, let me loosen these for you," he says, making them loose enough so I can get out of them.

I mentally smile at the thought, and wait for him to turn away. "I'll go get you some water," he says. I nod, and stay perfectly still.

I decide to make the most of it, and throw the cuffs off of me, silently running up behind him.

"Hey Jake," I say, popping up behind him.

"Huh-" He says before I cut him off, kicking him in the face.

He falls to the ground, a hand gun goes flying out of his pocket.

We both look at, and dive for it at the same time.

Surely enough, I the stronger one, make it to it first.

Jake pulls on my leg, causing me to flip over. He pulls me up to him, he sits down, stradling me.

He hits my wrist, causing the gun to skid out of my hand. He pulls me up, and throws me down hard, causing me to lightly hit my head. It was hard enough so I couldn't see correctly. Stars began to fog my vision.

Jake gets up to get the gun as the lights go out, cascading a darkness around us.

I feel around to see if I can find anything, a cell phone maybe.

My hand lands on a flash light instead.

'_Conveinent!' _I think to myself, praising the small miracle in my hands, but it was still so dark, and I could barely see anything.

The flashlight was barely working, and I had to keep hitting the end of it to make it work. I whimper at the thought of Jake being around here somewhere. I flash the flashlight all around me, praying to find a gun, or steps.

The flashlight goes out again.

I sigh and hit the end of it.

It goes out again.

And again.

I finally get it on, when all of the sudden, Jake jumps out in front of me, gun in hand.

I scream at the side of him.

I close my eyes waiting in fear of the impact.

_Pow!_

A gun goes off, and I clench my stomach in fear I've been shot. When I raise my hand, I realize I wasn't hit. Maybe he missed. I looked down, there was Jake, lying down, gun in hand, and his eyes closed. He looks like hes been shot repeatedly. I turn around to see the source of the gun.

_Phil._

"Phil?" I shout. "What are you doing here?" I nearly fall at the sight of him.

"Never mind that now, check and see if hes dead."

I look at Jake and back at Phil. "Me?" He nods. "He can't hurt you." "Yeah well I've seen the Scream franchise enough times to know they never die at the first blow." I shrug, and walk over to Jakes, hopefully, lifeless body. When I see the gun, I kick it away from his reach, and lean down, trying to see if he was dead.

The events to come all happened so fast, Jake jumped up and lunged for me. I screamed in terror. The next thing I knew, Jake was down on the ground again, Phil had hit him in the head with a mallet. "Wow, how very Shane Botwin of you," I say. He smiles, helping me up. "Where'd you find a mallet anyway?" I ask, confused. "It was down here, lets go kill the cops." I stop. "What?" "Oh sorry I'm still a little lost over everything thats happened, I meant to say call, and it came out kill." I shake my head at Phils stupidty.

"You know Kimi-" He begins. "Don't you dare say I told you so!" I say, angrily, when we make it outside, after we called the authorities. Apparently Detective Simpson was in the hospital due to being attacked, but it didn't add up, Jake was with me at the time of the alleged attack. "None of this shit makes sense," Phil says, in frustration.

I place my hands on his shoulders. "Believe me, I know. Good god, I never in my life thought I'd be in a situation like this," I say, still shocked. "Yeah well at least its all over now," Phil says, pulling me into him. "Well at least for once you're right about one thing," I say laughing.

Then he kisses me. "What was that for?" I ask. "I don't know, you just being you," he says truthfully. I smile up at him, and pull him down for another kiss.

A few months later we find out that Jake was posing as their son, and Izzy and Reeds mom believed it, due to the fact that they haven't seen their son since he was in at least 8th grade. This whole time I didn't even know who I was dealing with, he had _everyone _fooled, and it broke my heart.

* * *

_Unknown Person's Point of View:_

_"Safe?" _I think to myself, mentally laughing at that word. They actually think that this is over, how silly they are, don't they know that this is all going according to plan? Of course not. Their all idiots. I watch them from up on the hill, before turning away as the authorites show up.

I walk down the long parkway, and up to the college. I smile to myself knowing that she'll be here next year, but if everything goes my way, there won't be a next year. _She'll be with me_, I say to myself, smiling.

"Hey are you-" I nodded. "Uh, right this way then, there's a lot you must do before you get your federal firearms license."

I smiled. "Don't worry, I got the time."

"Do you mind if I ask what your getting it for; protecting yourself or your family, or maybe just to have one, so what's it for?" The burly man asked in a deep country accent.

"Hunting."

* * *

_Jakes Point of View: (Oh shit he's alive?")_

_3 months later_

"Please sit still Mr. Derringer, I don't want to restraint you." The orderly says, releasing me from his grasp. I stared out into the distance, scratching at the wound on my neck, that was slowly beginning to heal. I smiled at the orderly before he excused himself.

I thought back to the first time I ever saw Kimi Finster, I was a year older than her.

-_Flasback-_

_Riding down the road on my new bike, I mentally thank my brother for my cool new ride. It was red with designs on it! My ten year old self was easily amused by just about anything._

_Especially pretty girls that wear pigtails. Thinking when I barely saw her the first time, was when I was driving down the road with my mom. _

_I saw her playing with a group of kids. _I _wanted friends, but I knew I'd never be so lucky as to have good friends like that, as I was lost in thought I barely noticed myself ramming into said girl with my new red bike._

_"Ow!" She yelped out in pain. I jumped off the bike and helped her up. "Sorry, I didn't see you there, my bike," I say, pointing at the red thing, now scraped from the fall. "Is new and I didn't think about anything else, I had my eyes closed," I said fastily. _

_She smiled up at me, her perfect teeth shone so bright. "Hi, I'm Kimi. Who are you?" _

_I smile back. "I'm Ryan Andrew Derringer," I say proudly._

_"Wow thats a big name for such a little guy," she says laughing._

_I begin to blush, unbeknowist to it. "Do you want to play for awhile? I got these new cool toys and all my other friends are busy," Kimi says._

_"I'd love too," I say, jumping up in excitement, I was finally getting to play with the girl I had a crush on. _

_"Come on," she said, pulling on my hand. I forgot all about my bike, and left with her, leaving like a zombie. _

_Right then and there I knew she had to be mine. _

_-End of flasback-_

I looked down, and began to look up and smile, like all those times I practiced watching Psycho, all those re runs finally paid off.

Even though I was away right now, I was going to get Kimi back.

Even if that meant hurting the people around her.

My smile grew larger at the thought of it.

* * *

_**Authors Note: Wow, okay well, yes I'm probably the biggest Psycho/Norman Bates fan in the world, not that I'd go out and you know, slaughter people, but he was the inspiration for Jake/Ryan along with a little bit of Shane Botwin from Weeds. Okay well, anyway I hope you liked it!**_


	14. Sequel: The Basement

Summary:

When sixteen-year-old Lil DeVille goes missing after a night partying with her friends, her family, friends, and others that were once around her are tragically upset. Nothing bad ever happens in Elmira, California, so the disappearence of a young girl shocks the whole small town. The police don't waste any time in beginning a search, but with no signs of her, and no trace of her, her friends begin to loose hope, including her 2 year boyfriend, Tommy Pickles, all hope of finding her quickly begins to fade.

Aaron Prescott is a twenty-two year old college student, living alone after the death of his beloved mother. When he was younger, he went through a traumatic childhood, and doesn't know right from wrong. Wishing for the perfect family, Aaron, other wise known as Ivy, uses terrfying and sinister measures to finally get what he wants.


End file.
